1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fan umbrella. More specifically, it relates to a fan umbrella which has at least one fan member attached directly and depending downwardly from a main umbrella fabric cover.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of table umbrella fans have been proposed. A number of these existing devices utilize separate and independent fan blades which are placed at a location beneath the umbrella. Examples of such devices are found in Molnar, IV, U.S. Pat. No. 6,298,866; Hixson, U.S. Pat. No. 6,230,723; Valdner, U.S. Pat. No. 5,349,975; Mozdzanowski, U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,062; and Hopkins, U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,811. Other known umbrellas which provide either a fan or some type of venting actually modify the structure of the uppermost fabric cover of the umbrella. For example, Neal, U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,161 utilizes a foldable cover. Brown, U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,152 discloses a rotating patio umbrella fan which utilizes petals instead of a main umbrella fabric cover. Molnar, IV, U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,582 likewise provides a number of independent fan blades in lieu of a main umbrella fabric cover. Finally, Bulgatz, U.S. Pat. No. 5,348,034 discloses a wind resistant umbrella and Buzzella et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,582 discloses a vented metal umbrella kit.
There remains a need for a table umbrella which is lightweight, collapsible and which utilizes one or more fan blades which attach directly to a main umbrella fabric cover. With such an arrangement, complete protection from rain and sun are provided while allowing a rotatable umbrella design to provide cooling for individuals seated beneath the umbrella.
In its simplest form the present invention provides a fan umbrella comprising a pole; an upper hub; a plurality of main umbrella support members; a lower hub; a plurality of lower umbrella support arms; a main umbrella fabric cover attached to said main umbrella support members; at least one fan member attached to said main umbrella fabric cover and depending downwardly from said main umbrella fabric cover; and drive means mounted to said pole operably connected to said one of said upper hub and said lower hub and adapted to rotate said upper hub, said main umbrella support members, said lower hub, said lower umbrella support arms, said main umbrella fabric cover and said at least one fan member relative to said pole whereby said at least one fan member directs a flow of air downwardly when said drive means is operating.
Preferably the umbrella is movable between an open position and a closed position with said lower hub slidable on said pole between an upper open position and a lower closed position. Said main umbrella support members preferably have an inner end, an outer end and a central portion, and said main umbrella support members are pivotally mounted at said inner end thereof to said upper hub and extend outwardly therefrom. Said lower hub 50 is also preferably slidable on said pole between an upper open position and a lower closed position. Said plurality of lower umbrella support arms are each preferably pivotally connected at a first end thereof to a central portion of one of said main umbrella support members and pivotally connected at a second end thereof to said lower hub.
Preferably the at least one fan member is formed of a fabric material such as canvas, cotton, nylon, acrylic or other similar material. Preferably said at least one fan member is generally triangular in shape and consists of a plurality of fan members having the same number of fan members as main umbrella support members although a fewer number of fan members will still function.
Preferably said at least one fan member has a top edge, a bottom edge, and an inner edge, and has an outer portion of a top edge thereof attached to main umbrella fabric cover. It is also preferred that said outer portion of said top edge of said at least one fan member is sewn to said main umbrella fabric cover. Alternatively, said outer portion of said top edge of said at least one fan member may be removably attached to said main umbrella fabric cover with at least one of a zipper, Velcro fasteners, magnetic fasteners, and snaps.
Preferably, an inner portion of a top edge of said at least one fan member is removably attached to a main umbrella support member with at least one of a zipper, Velcro fasteners, magnetic fasteners, and snaps. An inner portion of a bottom edge of said at least one fan member is preferably removably attached to a lower support arm also with at least one of a zipper, Velcro fasteners, magnetic fasteners, and snaps.
An inner edge of said at least one fan member is also preferably juxtaposed along said pole and an outer edge of said at least one fan member is positioned near an outermost portion of main umbrella fabric cover.
It is thus seen that preferably at least one fan member is removably attached to at least one of said main umbrella support members and one of said lower umbrella support arms.
The drive means of the present invention comprises a motor operably connected to rotate said upper hub, said main umbrella support members, said lower hub, said lower umbrella support arms, said main umbrella fabric cover and said at least one fan member relative to said pole. In one embodiment, the drive means preferably also comprises a drive gear and a driven gear and an upper support block, an upper support bearing which bears against said driven gear, and a motor frame having an upper support motor arm and a lower motor support arm.
In the presently preferred embodiment, the drive means further comprises a drive wheel, a driven wheel and a drive belt with an upper support block, an upper support bearing which bears against said driven wheel, a motor frame having an upper support motor arm and a lower motor support arm.